Question: How many different four-letter arrangements can be formed using the six letters $A, B, C, D, E$ and $F$, if the first letter must be $C$, one of the other letters must be $B$, and no letter can be used more than once in the arrangement?
Explanation: There is 1 way to make the first letter C and 3 ways to make one of the other letters B. We now have 4 ways to pick the letter for the first remaining spot and 3 ways to pick the letter for the last remaining spot. This is a total of $1\cdot3\cdot4\cdot3=\boxed{36}$ ways to arrange the letters.